The Animezing Race
by xsprinter
Summary: MULTIPLE ANIME CROSSOVER FIC! Featuring Card Captor Sakura, Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed Destiny, GTO, Ranma, You're Under Arrest, and many more. Who will win?


**NOTICE: My full disclaimers below might be annoyingly long so if you don't want to read it, it's fine, just be sure to read the author's notes before it. I mean business, and this are one of my precautions and so not to be sued okay, hope you understand… Thanks**

**Animezing Race Season 1**

A Multi Anime Crossover fic by X-Sprinter  
Based on the reality show "The Amazing Race" by Jerry Bruckheimer

Full Summary: A race between 24 individuals, 12 teams of two and a race around the world in 6 continents, more than 18 countries, at least 17,500 miles across the oceans. Our favorite duos and lovers will compete in one of the greatest challenges I have ever thought since 2004 and preparations that have been made last year. Who will be eliminated from the race and who will win 1,000,000 dollars and as Favorite pair of the season.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in multiple categories of mentioned fics such as Card Captor Sakura, Chobits, Dragonball Z, Getbackers, Great Teacher Onizuka, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, Kidou Senshi Gundam Wing, Ranma ½, Saber Marionette J, Ultra Maniac and You're Under Arrest is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. This is used WITHOUT Permission. Do not Sue.

**Introductions:**

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended!!! **

**Tokyo tower, Japan**

_**X-Sprinter's POV  
**_  
Greetings readers, I am X-Sprinter at your service… I'm pretty sure you know me from my fics such as Deliberately Sabotaged in the category of Card Captor Sakura. Well I have decided that I will be narrating and will be hosting the first season of The Animezing race. A race that will make our players mentally and physically tested. I am here in the Tokyo tower where the race will be starting, but first; let me give you the introductions on our players.

Our first team brings us from the Clamp Productions. From the anime Card Captor Sakura, we have Syaoran Li and his girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto. As you have seen in the series, if you have, these two has the power called the Clow cards or now the Sakura Cards. They are dating now for a year after the 2nd movie and are now capable of running the race of course no restrictions with their magic.

Next, our second team comes from one of the greatest animes that has been televised in 2004 of course by Asatsu DK productions and affiliates. Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala are the representatives of the anime Gundam Seed. Both coordinators and best pals, they encountered many obstacles in their friendship. Their mobile suits are not their only weapons, but also their skills as a coordinator.

Moving on, our next team comes from the Clamp Productions again. From the Chobits anime, we have Hideki Motosuwa, a prep school student, and his persocom, Chii Motosuwa. They had also gone in many hardships through time as Chii, is more than an average Persocom. Having much better performance, it seems that Chii might be a "Chobit", a type of advanced Persocom rumored to have independent thought. Though this might be a disadvantage to Hideki, he does say that he wants to be partners with Chii until the very end.

Now on to the fourth group under the productions of Kodansha, Rondo Robe, TBS and affiliates, from the Getbackers anime, we have Mido Ban and Ginji Amano. As business partners and friends, they seem to be a great retrieval team. They have a rate of retrieving things of 100. With their powers combined, can they retrieve the 1,000,000 dollars for themselves?

Continuing, we have one of the vintage animes of 1995 from the Sunrise and TV Asahi Productions, Sotsu Agency and Dentsu Inc as the associated producers. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell will be representative of the anime Gundam Wing. Partners and buddies, this two has strength, agility, skills and smarts. The longhaired pilot along with his chestnut haired comrade will be battling for the million dollars.

Now from the planning and production of Sunrise with Mainichi Broadcasting, and also cooperation with Asatsu DK and Sotsu Agency, I present to you Shinn Asuka and Rei Za Burrel of Gundam Seed Destiny. This two are kinda comrades yet they want to work each other to obtain a bit more bond between them making them a very competitive team.

Before I continue people, I would like a few words from our sponsors.

_**Normal POV  
**_  
"Let's learn more about the beautiful dormatron people," The commercial host said. Then the commercial started with a woman talking "I've tried everything and I just cannot keep those extra 200 pounds off, it started to affect my marriage" A woman said. "She was too big for me and I'd sleep with anything" her husband said.

"The abdomatrix, the bisizor, siconistapling, I've had my mouth sewn up, my hands chopped off, you name it I've tried it" but was cut off by her husband "Except for exercising and eating right porky"

"That's right honey… then I found the dormatron, using a new technology called biorythmicsubconsciousgymnastics, the dormatron exercises you while you're asleep, just strap in your arms and legs, put on the dormatron headset and wrap yourself with the special high voltage electric blanket. Turn it on to 11 and burn those pounds away while you have a relaxing night sleep. Now that I have lost 280 pounds, my husband is all mine again" The wife gleefully explained "That's right honey, no more escort services for me" The husband retracted his girls. Then the host of the commercial appeared and said "Don't be fat a day longer than you have to, remember, being fat can even ruin a romantic cruise… call dormatron now at 1-800-sleep-off-lard or visit w w w dot sleepofflard dot com and sleep your way to a thinner happier you"

_**X-Sprinter's POV  
**_  
Oh! Oh that's a good commercial, I love commercials don't you? Anyways down to the second half of the participants of the race.

Next, we have a famous pair adopted from the manga and the live action drama, and produced by SPE Visual, Studio Pierrot and affiliates. The anime Great Teacher Onizuka, where Eikichi Onizuka and Azusa Fuyuzuki. Teachers, colleagues and lovers have both strength, skills and stupidity (Courtesy of Onizuka-sensei) will be representing it. Eikichi-sensei is one of the greatest teachers I have known in my life and is now participating for the one million dollars with his love, Fuyuzuki-sensei.

Our next pair is also another great anime with a lot of sequels as well as OAVs. This anime produced by Bandai Visual, Kadokawa Video, Studio Junior, TV Tokyo and affiliates, welcoming Otaru Mamiya and his marionette Miss Lime, which will be representing the anime Saber Marionette J. These two has power, skills and agility yet, we are predicting some slip-ups due to Lime's childish behavior. Master and slave relationships has developed into friendship and somehow more than that.

Our next pair shows us true friendship since this two came from different worlds yet understand each other without the normal people knowing it. Production of Animax, Ashi Productions, Urumani Project and affiliates, presenting the anime Ultra Maniac, with Ayu Tateishi and Nina Sakura as their representatives. With Ayu's skills and attitude and Nina's doubtful magic, they make a… ummm… ahh… team… not a good one though… but they make a team.

Moving along, our next team is consisted of idiots, Mousse and Tatewaki Kuno. These two as you know cannot defeat Ranma Saotome, so they tried an easier match, they said "We are going to battle useless people who doesn't know martial arts as good as we are"… well I say, they don't need it because Mousse's potty trainer swan and Tatewaki's stick or as he says, a "kendo sword" which I care less since he doesn't handle it good, cannot match the strength of our Card Captors, Mobile Suits and Marionettes. So as I said these two stupid imbeciles will be representing the anime produced by Fuji TV, Kitty Films, Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd and affiliates, which is Ranma ½.

Next, our famous law enforcers by the productions of Bandai Visual, Kodansha, Studio DEEN, Taiho Shichauzo Production committee and affiliates, Officer Miyuki Kobayakawa and Natsumi Tsujimoto will be representing the anime You're Under Arrest. These two housemates and friends are pretty tough with their vehicle they call "Today" A Honda kit car that has a NOS ready engine. Talk about vehicular obsession. With Miyuki's brains and Natsumi's brawns, they will fight to the very end of the race.

Last but not the least has come from the productions of Fuji TV, Bird Studios, Toei Animation and affiliates. This duo is considered as the powerful beings on the planet, yet in need of money. They have a remarkable 291 episode series and have become a big hit with the sequel Dragonball GT. You guessed right, it's Dragonball Z, a vintage series since 1989 and one of the Top animes in Japan since 1996. The proud representatives of the anime are Son Goku and his son Son Gohan… wait… ahh there has been a last minute substitution, Son Gohan can't make it so Mister Satan will be substituting in his presence for the one million dollars.

Now that the introductions are now settled, we can start the race if you will follow me.

**_Normal POV _8:00am local time  
**  
X-Sprinter walks towards the awaiting teams in the Tokyo tower. "Has everyone had a good flight?" X-Sprinter asked. Everyone nodded and said 'yes'. "Now you all have been briefed by the rules, at each start of the race you will have an allowance money to cover all your expenses and your plane tickets are already paid. You cannot get business class tickets, as it will cost you 30 minutes additional to your end time. At each mandatory pit stop, you can eat; sleep chatter or what ever you want in that period. Fast forwards are to be used only once in the entire race so be wise. All right, is everyone ready?" X-Sprinter asked.

Everyone cheered

"Now when I say go, you run to into those elevator doors and run to your equipments and bags at the 1A parking lot across the street. There you will get your first clue. Travel safe, travel smart… and… GO!"

Everyone rushed. Kira and Athrun, Rei and Shinn, and Heero and Duo, went to the elevators and down to the first floor to their mobile suits where their first clue are. Sakura got her staff out and took the fly card out. She flew down with Syaoran tagging along. Son Goku flew carrying Mr. Satan down as well, which scared the daylights out of him.

Chii and Motosuwa, Miyuki and Natsumi, Eikichi and Fuyuzuki took the 2nd elevator and went down as well. Nina took out his scooter ball and flew with her partner down as well. Ginji used his magnetic capabilities in going down by running vertically down the Tokyo tower with Ban, as well as Lime carrying Otaru and the two imbeciles which are Mousse and Tatewaki as well running down the Tokyo tower.

Sakura and Syaoran got to their bags first, ripped the clue envelope and read the clue

_**Card Captor Sakura Team– Sakura and Syaoran (Lovers Dating/students)  
**_  
Sakura ripped the envelope while Syaoran was getting the bags ready. Sakura read the clue, "Take a chartered flight to Kushiro Docks at Hokkaido where you can get your next clue"

**_X-Sprinter:_ Teams must go to Narita airport and take one of 3-chartered flights that leave for Hokkaido at 9:00am, 9:30am, and 10:10am. The flights can only carry 4 teams. Once there, teams must take a cab towards the Kushiro docks in the town of Kushiro, Hokkaido to find their next clue. Powers can be used going to the airport, but cannot stop or speed time. After you get off the plane, you are again allowed to use your powers.**

_**Card Captor Sakura Team– Sakura and Syaoran (Lovers Dating/students)  
**_**_Currently in 1st Place:  
_**  
"We need to get to the airport, haul a taxi" Sakura ordered Syaoran. "If you're forgetting we can fly towards there." Syaoran suggested. "No the rules say follow everything, we cannot use powers once instructed… FLY" And Sakura and Syaoran left while the others are unzipping the envelopes and reading their clues.

_**Normal POV**_

Onizuka got on his bike with Fuyuzuki behind him and following the Cops, Miyuki and Natsumi. Hideki hauled a taxi as well and followed. (It seemed that they had escorts lol.) Ginji and Ban as well followed with their beetle towards the airport dashing through the intersections and passing Miyuki.

Lime ran again as fast as the cars carrying Otaru, while Son Goku and Mr. Satan followed the Card Captor's lead as well as the 6 mobile suits and Nina with her partner Ayu.

It seemed that whole Tokyo was bewildered at the sceneries since they see what… A cop car chasing a beetle, while the cop a taxi is chasing car and a motorcycle was chasing the taxi, and the Animezing Race Bus was trailing the motorcycle. The people sweatdropped as they see enraged drivers passing through the intersections with a blur only hearing the words "Hey assholes" and "Faster"

At the air, people saw 2 teenagers riding at a stick being trailed by a flying man and a Girl with a flying scooter, after a few minutes after those three went by, darkness was revealed and low altitude mobile suits flew over them… six to be exact, the Impulse, a white Zaku, the Freedom, the Justice, the Wing Zero and the Deathscythe. There were 4 helicopters following their movement, courtesy of the Animezing Race staff and a Chinook helicopter passed in low altitude as well after the gundams.

Tatewaki on the other hand has Sasuke get him transportation for him and Mousse. Sasuke came back with him pulling the carriage and following the speeding group that just passed them.

So what happened is, when Miyuki and the others passed about 5 minutes after, a carriage being pulled by Sasuke dashed making everyone sweatdrop at the scene. AMAZINGLY Sasuke caught up with the dashing vehicles, but eventually got tired and Mousse hauled a cab and caught up again.

_**Narita Airport, 8:45am local time**_

Ban then rushed through heavy traffic and parked his car at the cargo area for the chartered flight for Hokkaido

_**Get Backer's Team – Ginji and Ban (business partners/friends)  
**_**_Currently in 1st place_**

"Come on Ginji hustle" Ban said as they rushed through the airport. Ban then got to the signing counter for one of the chartered flights.

_**Normal POV**_

Miyuki soon followed and wrote her and Natsumi's name and came Sakura and Syaoran who also wrote their names and Shinn and Rei as the last entry for the flight that leaves 9:00am

Kira and Athrun signed first for the 2nd flight followed by Hideki and Chii, and Heero and Duo. The last entry for the 9:30 am flight is Otaru and Lime.

And the other doesn't matter though Mousse and Tatewaki signed last, while Son Goku signed first, next was Nina and Ayu followed by Eikichi and Fuyuzuki, that leaves 10:10am

**8:55am local time**

Ban and Ginji are now walking to the plane trailed with Miyuki and Natsumi, Sakura and Syaoran, and Shinn and Rei.

(Their Vehicles and Mobile Suits are always transported ahead of time when authorized)

**9:30am local time**

The 9:00am flight landed in Hokkaido while the 9:30 flight departs the airport carrying, Kira and Athrun, Hideki and Chii, Heero and Duo, and Otaru and Lime.

Ban and Ginji rushed out followed by Miyuki and Natsumi who rode their cars and drove off to the highway. Sakura and Syaoran boarded Sakura's staff and used the fly card to head to the docks. Shinn and Rei boarded their mobile suits and flew to the clue as well.

Going to Kushiro will take them 1 hour so Ban refueled and asked for directions, when Miyuki passed them.

_**Get Backer's Team – Ginji and Ban (business partners/friends)  
**_**_Currently in 2nd Place_**

"Ban get in the car" Ginji said as he motioned to drive the car. Ban got in as told. "What's your problem?" Ban asked angrily. "The cops have GPS so we follow" Ginji explained and drove off following the Cops.

**9:55am local time**

The 2nd flight landed consisting of Kira and Athrun, Hideki and Chii, Heero and Duo, and Otaru and Lime. Hideki hauled a taxi as he got out of the airport. Heero and Duo and Kira and Athrun boarded their suits and flew away. Lime again was carrying Otaru.

_**Chobits Team – Hideki and Chi (live in/Secret Lovers)  
**_**_Currently in 8th place_**

"Do you know the Kushiro docks?" Hideki asked the driver. "Hai" The driver responded and Hideki and Chii got in. "Get us there as quick as you can" Hideki commanded and they sped out of the airport driveway to the highway.

_**Gundam Seed Team – Kira and Athrun (best friends/Mobile Suit Pilots)**_

"It seems that it's this way Kira" Athrun pointed out from the map via videophone patch. "Well yeah, but we need to over take these guys" Kira suggested

**_Normal POV_**

Kira and Athrun over took the two mobile suits and sped off. Lime was genki as always

**10:05am local time**

The remaining teams who were Son Goku that signed first, next was Nina and Ayu followed by Eikichi and Fuyuzuki, and Mousse and Tatewaki that signed last boarded the final plane that leaves for Hokkaido.

_**You're Under Arrest Team – Miyuki Kobayakawa and Natsumi Tsujimoto (Best Friends/Cops)  
**_**_Currently in 2nd place_**

"Hey Miyuki, Ginji is trailing us" Natsumi said as she looked behind. They were running about 100kph when Ginji caught up with the cop duo. "Well let's give them a race" Miyuki smirked and said "Natsumi NITRO on" And their car screeched as they turned on their sirens.

_**Get Backer's Team – Ginji and Ban (business partners/friends)  
**_**_Currently in 3rd Place_**

"Ginji we're losing them, step on it" Ban said. "Okay" Ginji complied and tried to catch up.

_**Card Captor Sakura Team– Sakura and Syaoran (Lovers Dating/students)  
**_**_Currently in 1st Place_**

"Syao, can you see the clue box?" Sakura asked. They looked and looked. They passed over two more teams.

"Sakura right over there" Syaoran pointed by a big boat.

"Right"

_**You're Under Arrest Team – Miyuki Kobayakawa and Natsumi Tsujimoto (Best Friends/Cops)  
**_**_Currently in 2nd place_**

"Miyuki, Sakura and her lover is descending right over there" Natsumi pointed. Miyuki swerved through buildings and boxes that lay by the docks.

_**Gundam Seed Destiny Team – Shinn and Rei (Partners/ZAFT Military Pilots)  
**_**_Currently in 3rd place_**

"Rei, there it is" Shinn said at the intercom. "Yeah I see it I'm landing nearby" Rei suggested.

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura reached in the box just in time when Miyuki and Natsumi got out of their car and reached in as well. Rei went down from his mobile suit and reached in the box as well

_**Gundam Seed Destiny Team – Shinn and Rei (Partners/ZAFT Military Pilots)  
**_**_Currently in 3rd place_**

Rei ripped the clue envelope and revealed a yellow clue which meant detour. "Detour" Rei said to Shinn who was right beside him.

**_X-Sprinter_: A Detour has two tasks that a team must choose and perform with each of its pros and cons. In this detour teams must go with Move It, or Build It. In move it, teams must move 20 small crates with cottons inside and bring it in a ship that has a marked flag, then go to the captain of the ship to get their next clue. The task is not physically demanding but the distance is way far from the ship and might take longer to finish. In build it, teams must help manually repair a wooden a ship like the medieval ages. After that they go to the captain of their ship to receive their next clue. The task is not light and physically demanding but you can finish quicker if you have the brawns. Teams cannot use their magic in this sort.**

**-TBC-TBC-_Kung Hei Fat Choi_-TBC-TBC-**

A/N: Well this fic will be one of a kind people with assorted Genres such as Romance, Adventure, Action, and lot's more. Please stay tuned and this is being updated not only in one category but also in all categories with the involved anime.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC!!! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON Jerry Bruckheimer's reality TV shows, "The Amazing Race" SO THE MOTIVE OF THE STORY IS SAME AS HIS YET DIFFERENT PLOTS. **

Again to my dear **READERS ONLY**, you may skip this part by pressing the "End" button on your keyboard, as this is not important. If you are a **staff member of one of the mentioned Anime**, then please look at the full disclaimers report as so you cannot sue me. Thank You For Reading, reviewed or not.

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura, Chobits, Dragonball Z, Getbackers, Great Teacher Onizuka, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny, Kidou Senshi Gundam Wing, Ranma ½, Saber Marionette J, Ultra Maniac and You're Under Arrest, are trademarks and property of the following: **

_**Card Captor Sakura Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
_**Card Captor Sakura English Production Staff:  
**_**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
_**Card Captor Sakura Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
_**Card Captor Sakura Tagalog Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines  
_**Chobits Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation**: Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcaster**: BS-i & TBS  
**Co-Production**: Madhouse Studios  
**Music Production**: Victor Entertainment  
**Original story**: CLAMP  
**Production**: Chobits Production Committee, PIONEER LDC & TBS  
**Sound Production**: Techno Sound  
_**Chobits English Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Animax-Asia & The Anime Network  
**Distributor**: Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**Dubbing**: Bang Zoom! Entertainment  
**Licensed by**: Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Soundtrack**: Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Subtitles**: Bang Zoom! Entertainment  
_**Chobits German Production Staff:  
**_**Distributor: **ADV Films (DT) Germany & Universum Films  
_**Dragonball Z Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation Production**: Toei Animation  
**Broadcaster**: Fuji TV  
**Production**: Bird Studio Fuji TV & Toei Animation  
_**Dragonball Z English Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Cartoon Network, CNX (UK) & YTV (Canada)  
**Distributor**: Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**Dubbing**: FUNimation Studios & Ocean Studios  
**Licensed by**: FUNimation  
**Production**: FUNimation  
**Recording Studio (Vancouver Dub)**: Westwood Studios (Euro/Canadian Dub.)  
_**Dragonball Z French Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster: **Mangas  
_**Dragonball Z Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Canal Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network L.A., ETC...TV (Chile) & K3 (100)  
**Distributor**: Cloverway, Inc. (Latin America)  
**Dubbing**: Alta Frecuencia Sevilla España (Spain) & Intertrack S.A. de C.V. Mexico (Latin America)  
_**Dragonball Z Italian Production Staff:  
**_**Distributor**: Yamato Video (Italy)  
_**Dragonball Z German Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: RTL 2 Television  
**Dubbing**: MME Studios Berlin  
_**Dragonball Z Dutch Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Yorkiddin'  
**Translation**: Hoek & Sonépouse  
_**Dragonball Z Tagalog Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: GMA Network  
_**Great Teacher Onizuka Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Copyright: **Fuji TV, Kodansha, SME Visual Works and Studio Pierrot  
**Broadcasting Company:** Fuji TV  
**Production Companies:** SPE Visual and Studio Pierrot  
_**Great Teacher Onizuka English Production Staff:  
**_**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Showtime Next  
**Distributors:** Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**Licensed by:** Tokyopop  
**Subtitled Versions:** Animax Asia  
_**Great Teacher Onizuka French Production Staff:  
**_**Distributor: **Kaze  
_**Great Teacher Onizuka German Production Staff:  
**_**Distributor: **Anime-Virtual  
_**Getbackers Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation**: Studio DEEN  
**Broadcaster**: Animax-asia & TBS  
**Distributor**: Bandai Visual  
**Production**: Kodansha, Rondo Robe, TBS & TEAM Get Backers  
_**Getbackers English Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: The Anime Network  
**Dubbing**: Monster Island  
**DVD Authoring & Encoding**: M.O.F.C.  
**Licensed by**: ADV Films  
**Post Production**: Monkey Boy Stud  
_**Getbackers French Production Staff:  
**_**Distributor**: Kaze  
_**Getbackers German Production Staff:  
**_**Distributor**: Anime-Virtual  
_**Getbackers Tagalog Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster: **Alto Broadcasting System and Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributor: **Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System and Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation & VIVA Records Philippines  
**_Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam Seed Japanese Production Staff:  
_****Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
_**Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam Seed English Production Staff:  
**_**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
_**Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam Seed Tagalog Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster: **Alto Broadcasting System and Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributor: **Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System and Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation & VIVA Records Philippines  
_**Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam Seed Destiny Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Bandai Channel, Mainichi Broadcasting & TBS  
**Distributor**: Bandai Visual  
**Music Production**: Epic Records Japan (OP1), Sony Music Entertainment (ED1, ED2) & Victor Entertainment  
**Planning**: Sunrise  
**Production**: Mainichi Broadcasting & Sunrise  
**Production Cooperation**: Asatsu DK & Sotsu Agency  
_**Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam Wing Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Associate Producer**: Dentsu Inc. & Sotsu Agency  
**Broadcaster**: Bandai Channel & TV Asahi  
**Effects**: Fizz Sound Creation  
**Laboratory**: Tokyo Laboratory  
**Music Production**: Starchild Records  
**Photography**: Asahi Production  
**Production**: Sunrise & TV Asahi  
**Recording**: APU Studio  
**Sound Production**: Audio Planning U  
**Special effects**: Marix  
_**Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam Wing English Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Cartoon Network & YTV (Canada)  
**Distributor**: Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**Dubbing**: The Ocean Group  
**Licensed by**: Bandai Entertainment  
**Recording Studio**: Westwood Studios  
_**Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam Wing French Production Staff:  
**_**Distributor**: Beez (France)  
_**Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam Wing Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Cartoon Network L.A., Chilevision (Chile) & ETC...TV (Chile)  
**Distributor**: Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing Studio**: Doblajes Paris S.A de C.V. (Cuernavaca, Mexico)  
**Producer**: Cloverway, Inc. (Latin America)  
_**Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam Wing German Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Tele 5  
_**Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam Wing Dutch Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Yorkiddin'  
**Translation**: Hoek & Sonépouse  
_**Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam Wing Tagalog Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: GMA Network  
_**Ranma ½ Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Fuji TV  
**Production**: Fuji TV, Kitty Films & Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd.  
**Soundtrack**: Kitty Records & Pony Canyon  
_**Ranma ½ English Production Staff:  
**_**ADR Production**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcaster**: AXN-Asia (Asia) & RPN Network (Philippines)  
**DVD Distribution**: Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by**: Viz Communications  
**Post Production**: The Ocean Group  
**Soundtrack**: Viz Communications  
_**Ranma ½ Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Chilevision (Chile), ETC...TV (Chile), Magic Kids (Argentina) & Televisa Canal 5 (Mexico)  
**Distributor**: Cloverway, Inc.  
**Dubbing**: Audiomaster 3000 S.A. de C.V. México (Latin America)  
_**Ranma ½ German Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: RTL2  
**Distributor**: Anime-Virtual (dub only)  
**Dubbing**: PPA Films München  
_**Saber Marionette J Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Animation Co-production**: Dr. Movie  
**Broadcaster**: TV Tokyo  
**Music Production**: Starchild Records  
**Production**: Bandai Visual, Kadokawa Video, Studio Junior & TV Tokyo  
_**Saber Marionette J English Production Staff:  
**_**Adaptation**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcaster**: Animax-asia  
**Licensed by**: Bandai Entertainment  
**Recording Studio**: Ocean Studios  
_**Saber Marionette J French Production Staff:  
**_**Distributor**: Beez  
_**Saber Marionette J Spanish Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Locomotion  
_**Saber Marionette J German Production Staff:  
**_**Distrubtor**: Anime-House  
_**Ultra Maniac Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Animax  
**In-Between Animation**: F A I, Studio Aqua, Studio Jack & Studio OX  
**Music Production**: Starchild Records  
**Production**: Animax, Ashi Productions & Urumani Project  
_**Ultra Maniac English Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster**: Animax-asia (SE Asia)  
**Licensed by**: Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Production**: Animax-asia  
_**You're Under Arrest Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster: **TBS  
**Distributor: **Bandai Visual  
**Music Production: **Victor Entertainment  
**Production: **Bandai Visual, Kodansha, Studio DEEN, and Taiho Shichuazo Production Committee  
_**You're Under Arrest English Production Staff:  
**_**Licensed: **AnimEigo  
**Recording Studio: **Coastal Carolina Sound Studios  
**Subtitles: **AnimEigo  
**Translation: **AnimEigo  
_**You're Under Arrest Spanish Productions Staff:  
**_**Broadcaster: **Chilevision (Chile), ETC TV (Chile), Magic Kids (Latin America), and RCN (Colombia)  
**Distributor: **Televix (Latin America)  
**Dubbing: **Technoworks Ltda., Santiago de Chile (Latin America)  
**Recording Studios: **Technoworks Ltda., Santiago de Chile  
**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction, Chobits characters and related stuff in this fiction, Getbackers characters and related stuff in this fiction, Card Captor Sakura characters and related stuff in this fiction, Kidou Senshi Gundam Wing characters and related stuff in this fiction, Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny characters and related stuff in this fiction, Great Teacher Onizuka characters and related stuff in this fiction, Saber Marionette J characters and related stuff in this fiction, Ranma ½ characters and related stuff in this fiction, You're Under Arrest characters and related stuff in this fiction, Dragonball Z characters and related stuff in this fiction, Ultra Maniac characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 05-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 01-08-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**The Animezing Race – Multiple Anime Crossover (PG-13) New Release  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) Unfinished  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) HALTED-Unfinished-  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) HALTED-Unfinished-  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) Unfinished  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


End file.
